Magic and Reasoning
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Hermione has done well at making her life busy, but she holds a secret. Post DH However the last chapter of DH isn't taken into account.
1. Welcome to Granger Manor

Title:

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret.  
**Authors Note: **After 7th book, The last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account

The pine trees swayed gently in the cool April breeze, their bark gnarled from missing branches and the needles standing straight, wishing for the relieving summer months. On the freshly uncovered lawn laid a black cat who looked somewhat annoyed with its current predicament.

Birds flew back and forth from the bird feeder to the tall bristlecone pines. They trilled their April songs with a hope that is only witnessed in birds. They would then fly to the neatly cut bushes placed around the manor and go to splash in the cool waters of the bird baths.

Whinnies could be heard from a barn situated on the edge of the forest. A dog barked from within the house and soon a woman with curly brown hair let the active collie out the front door and into the lawn.

The dog paid no notice to the cat, and the woman shut the door to the house with a sense of security, knowing that the entire expanse of land was gaited. She went back inside after shutting the hardwood door. She went up the stairway to a library. It had been more than two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and each hero had invented a different way of coping with the loss.

Hermione's way was to build up an estate that could satisfy her childhood dreams. After the war she realized that her reasons for falling in love with Ron were focused around the fact that they might die. Soon they had both realized that they were really only meant for sibling love.

She had gained money and fame from being part of the golden trio. Although she never thought she would live an elaborate live she did wish to fill a void. She built up her manor with her own work. She hired house elves and paid them hefty wages. They had no binding contracts and were able to come and go as they pleased.

She took care of the barn herself. She had five horses, three Pegasus, a goat named Stu, and a cow. She had a hen house that controlled the bug population of the barn. Hermione was going through a completely organic phase of life, she didn't want magically altered foods. She got her own dairy products and eggs from her farm, but she wouldn't kill her own animals.

Hermione stared out the window of the library and saw that her neighbor was coming over for a visit. She had red hair and a black haired baby on her hip. Hermione rose from her window seat and headed back down the stairs until she heard the door bell. Hermione paused for a moment and then opened the door.

"Hello Ginny, Hello James," She said as she picked up the child of the boy who lived and the girl who lived with him.

"Harry's at a convention for Aurors for the week, so we thought we would come give aunt Hermione a visit," Ginny said in that voice that mothers use, pretending to be their child.

"Well that was very nice of you; would you like to come to the sitting room?" Hermione asked.

"That'd be great!" Ginny said back in a normal adult tone. They went into the sitting room. It was decorated in burgundy and green. There was a small bookshelf but it held photos and plaques. There were wizarding pictures of the trio in school, one of the DA, one of her at the Yule Ball, Her graduation picture, and a newspaper cut out of the Heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts.

There were also some muggle pictures of her childhood and another graduation one with her parents. More recent photos were of her horseback riding. Her Order of Merlin was there, as well as a knick-knack of a Pegasus. The fireplace was aglow, casting light onto its mahogany mantel. The room had a chandelier made of the finest Swarovski crystals.

"So, Hermione, we need to find you a man. This manor is so big for just you, and even though we live next door, it must get lonely," Ginny stated the same way she had the past three months.

"Well I was dating a muggle named Alan a few weeks back, but he was just asking too many questions, and I knew I couldn't picture my life with him."

"Hermione," Ginny sighed, "You always do this to yourself, and you won't get committed because you are afraid of commitment!"

"That wasn't redundant or anything," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hermione Granger don't you mock me!" Ginny said with her best angry mom impression.

"Ginny, I'm only a two years out of school! My heart just isn't in it!" Hermione said, well aware of the fact that Ginny only got out of school last year, and she already had a three month old.

"Well what if I set you up with someone, a nice wizard with a…"

"Ginny, let go of it!" Hermione said trying to laugh it off.

"Just because you have an enthralling career of 'Unspeakable' doesn't mean…"

"Ginny," Hermione protested.

"I was just trying to… Okay Fine, I see that adamant look in your eyes, your not open to the idea, I get it!"

It was the same conversation that they always had. They would start with Hermione's lack of relationships and then move on to more agreeable topics such as the weather and quidditch. Then Ginny would leave back for her home.

Hermione sighed; she didn't need a guy to be happy. Her career was keeping her on her toes and her magic was growing stronger. Plus she had all the happiness she could want in her world, the golden trio was alive, and she was living her childhood dreams.


	2. The Unspeakable Unspeakable

Title: Magic and Reasoning

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret.  
**Authors Note: **After 7th book, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account

Her office was dark. It looked similar to the old potions classroom that loomed in her memories of Hogwarts. No matter how many spells she cast to illuminate her workspace she just couldn't get it to light. There was no natural sunlight in the chambers below the Ministry. The candle at her desk flickered and then went out, leaving only the flaming torch next to the door aglow.

Although the office was organized her desk was chaos. Papers filled with runes and numbers all inked in miniscule handwriting were assembled in stacks and rows. There was a jar of assorted quills on one side of her desk and three inkwells on the other. She had been working on the same project for months. Currently a war analysis was being done. She had to decipher character, social, and heart numbers for each major player in the war and come up with a single link between good and evil.

She also had evidence for ways that the numbers could add up to predict deaths in the war. However one number was off for one person, so she couldn't declare it true. Last week she had done a report on the prospects of the character number being a two. Hermione had discovered that twos linked with resurrection. The name Jesus broke down to become a two, as did Fawkes the Phoenix. The whole report had been written on how they were connected. The amazing part was that Harry was a two!

However this week the numbers just didn't match up. There was a two that shouldn't be there in the list of the war veterans. Arithmancy wasn't an exact science, but Hermione had invested her life into it with the knowledge that she may be able to explain the past.

The slot in the door burst to life as a purple paper airplane slid through the crack and unfurled it's self on her desk.

_Hermione, _

_We require some extra help in the death room if you wouldn't mind helping us out, _

_ Thanks,_

_ Cho Chang_

Hermione went to the room that still haunted her memories of Fifth Year. The veil was shuddering and writhing back and forth like a giant beast. It lashed at the other Unspeakables, and sparks flew all over the air trying to sedate it. It was apparent that the very threshold of death wasn't about to be calmed.

"We should evacuate, we don't want to get caught in deaths wrath, nor do we want to devastate fate," Said Anthony Goldstein, "Plus I want you to see what's going on in the planetary room!" He said as he led his coworkers through the revolving room and into the planetarium.

"Saturn has gone completely out of orbit and is closer to the Earth than it has been in over a century!" he said looking anxious and worried all at once.

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked

"Well Saturn is the planet of agriculture, so potions and Herbology should be great. I'm just concerned of such a large planetary body being so close. It could affect tides, and could cause radical magical changes!" Anthony said.

"Let me go crunch some numbers and look at the runes from a century ago and I'll get back to you if I find anything," She said walking out the door, until she was interrupted once more by Anthony.

"Hey Mione, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

_We need to find you a man_. "Okay," she said hesitantly, feeling almost cornered in the dark room.

"How about the Chez Chimera?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What time?" She asked almost reluctantly. She didn't want Ginny to be right.

"Well, what about 6:30, I'll meet you at your place,"

"Okay, see you then," She said exiting the planetarium.

She crunched numbers for a few hours until her shift got done at three. When she arrived back home she quickly dressed into some horse chaps and a sweatshirt. She went to go muck stalls and feed the animals. At four thirty when she was done with the stalls and the feed she let the horses in from the pasture.

The barn was clean and tidy. The tack room was organized perfectly and the feed room was perfectly sealed and swept. A barn cat sat on top of the cooler and stared at her with yellow eyes.

Hermione decided she had enough time to ride before her date that night. She mounted her prized winged mare Arabella and soared into the skies. _Freedom, I don't need to feel the pressure of dating. I can just fly nobody to watch me. _She flew over Ginny and Harry's property and then flew back, just before four thirty.

She groomed Arabella and made sure that all of the animals had water. She brought the cat and the dog into the house and then started to get ready.

Hermione showered, letting the water cascade through untamed curls. She got the grunge and grime off from the barn with her favorite sponge. When she was done she dried off with her custom monogrammed blue and silver towels. She slipped into her matching robe and began to do her hair. She clipped it back on the top, making sure she didn't look too good. She applied light makeup at the marble countertop, being careful not to get anything on the perfect white masterpiece.

She walked up to her bedroom, which was decorated in purples, lavenders, and black. She went to the ebony wardrobe and selected a pair of black dress pants and a purple dress top. She put on a pair of flats. She really didn't feel like going out.

What she really wanted was a glass of chamomile tea and a good book, but that wasn't about to happen because the doorbell rang and she knew who would be standing outside.


	3. Chez Chimera

Title: Magic and Reasoning

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret. After 7th book, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account

**Authors Note: **Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have put this story on alert. I hope you like it!

They went to Chez Chimera, a fire grilling restaurant. There were tables in the shape of horseshoes with hibachi grills in the center. There was room for a few more couples around the table. They sat about 12 and so far it was just her and Anthony. A waitress asked them what they wanted for drinks. Hermione didn't want anyone from work to see her under the influence of alcohol, so she decided on lemon sparkling water.

Anthony, on the other hand, ordered a draft that Hermione had never heard of. They began to study the menus. Hermione found that she couldn't shake her increasing bad mood. Soups and Salads appeared in front of them. The house selects of the night were tomato soup and chicken caesar salad. The menu had every kind of meat she could think of there was steak, chicken, ribs, pork, hamburgers, fish fillets, shrimp, and scallops.

Hermione began to feel guilty about eating meat, but they were at Chez Chimera and she didn't think there was much of a way out. She didn't feel like seafood except maybe a scallop appetizer. She still couldn't determine out of her remaining choices.

Anthony was looking at her strangely; maybe it was something to do with the new effects of Saturn, or something? What ever it was she didn't like it. However the gaze was interrupted by a new couple sitting at the table. The man had grey hair with blue streaks and icy blue eyes and the woman had long blonde hair with purple streaks. The hair colors couldn't help but remind Hermione of Remus and Tonks. The grief brought her mood down even more.

She wasn't having fun; she began to dwell on how she didn't want a relationship with anyone who was forcing it on her. It wasn't like Anthony was forcing this on her, after all he asked, but she still felt cornered.

Wizards didn't see her for her; they saw her as a war hero and a symbol of status. The muggles saw her, but couldn't understand her without understanding her world. It was a loosing situation.

"Hermione, you're spacing out. Is something wrong?" Anthony asked, shaking her out of her daze.

"Nothings wrong, have you decided what you're ordering?"

"Yeah I think I'm gonna get a flame grilled burger what about you?" He asked

"I really don't know, I guess I'll get fillet mignon with potatoes."

Two cloaked figures sat at the table, speaking at a very low whisper. Their capes were black. Hermione brought her hand to her wand and Anthony did the same. The waitress came by and asked them to remove their cloaks.

"I am sure that our diner guests wouldn't like our appearances at their table," One of the men said in a low voice that was familiar to Hermione's ears.

"Look it's house rules, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't remove your hood!" the waitress said worriedly.

"Fine you asked for it," the voice said. He removed his hood to reveal blonde hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. His partner removed their hood and soon Hermione realized that it wasn't a man, but a woman.

"This is Astoria Greengrass, my new wife. Astoria, this is Hermione Granger and Anthony… sorry Anthony I seem to have forgotten your last name," Draco said in a way that was almost mocking.

"It's Goldstein, Anthony said offering his hand across the table to meet Astoria's.

So how have you guys been? It feels like forever since you guys ended my way of life," Draco sneered. "Oh never mind about that, if I hadn't had life altercations than I probably wouldn't be with Astoria."

"Okay, can I take your order?" the waitress asked

Everyone ordered and continued to eat their appetizers. Hermione had to admit that the soup and salad was superb. Hermione cracked into another bottle of sparkling water. They began to talk to the couple sitting next to them. Their names were Hermia and Remnas Locke and both of them worked with dragons.

The conversation was good and even Draco added in snippets of comments. When the food arrived everyone got a little of everyone's order to try. That was an upside of the restaurant. Hermione's mood began to lighten and she began to have fun.

However she wasn't really talking with Anthony. They couldn't talk about work in public and so there were limited topics of conversation.

"So Hermione, I've heard that you have a new manor, how is that working out for you?" Draco asked.

"It's great; I have what I've always wanted, land with plenty of room for horses and an organic lifestyle,"

"It must be nice, I remember that old life, now I have a cottage in western Germany and that's about it, but I do business in London so I'm here every once in a while," Draco said.

"What do you do for work?" Anthony asked.

"I'm in the trading business, mostly magical artifacts," Draco said

"What about you two?" Astoria asked.

"We work at the Ministry, research department," Anthony said.

"Oh, so you must be busy all the time!" Remnas said.

"Of course," Hermione said.

The conversations continued as forks and knives scraped against plates and water was poured. Soon each individual set their silverware down on the plate and then backed up relaxing.

"It's kind of late, so maybe we should leave," Hermione said as she began to get tired.

"Okay, good night everyone, it was nice talking to you," Anthony said as the left Chez Chimera.

"I hope you had fun tonight Hermione," Anthony said.

"You know, I did, she said as she apparated away to her manor.

She walked up the rosebush lined path and stood in the entryway to unlock her door. She noticed that the deadbolt was coming loose, _hmm, gotta ask Ron to fix that._ She slid the key in the door. When she entered her house she heard a voice disarming her and casting silencio on her.

"I wondered when you would be getting home,"


	4. Midnight Revivals

Title: Magic and Reasoning

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret. After 7th book, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account.

**Previous Chapter:** Hermione goes to diner and has a surprise waiting for her at home.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have put this story on alert. I hope you like it!

Her captor wore an outfit similar to Draco's earlier. There was a similarity that Hermione couldn't help but think that it might be him. It was almost pitch black in the house except for the light coming out of her captor's wand.

"I didn't mean to scare you Hermione, but I needed you completely silent and still for what I have to tell you. I've been in limbo for some time now, and I have come back to this earth for some unknown reason. Quite frankly I though I was going to come back as a ghost, I didn't think that this could happen, but apparently I was wrong. I chose to come back to you because of the report you've written. I saw it in a local library when I was searching for reasons, and it's come to my attention that you know quite a bit about the subject," The mysterious figure said as he lifted the silencing charm off of her.

"Give me my wand back!" She declared with a strong voice.

"Not until I show you who I am, I don't want to be cursed back into limbo," He said

"Well than get on with it," She snapped.

The man unzipped the hood on the outfit to reveal sallow skin and greasy hair. A living Severus Snape was standing in her entrance room.

"My numbers!" Hermione gasped as she fumbled for her research that was nowhere in sight.

"What about the numbers?" He asked, "I never studied Arithmancy, so I didn't know how to calculate my numbers, I guess I should have been more, scholarly, at Hogwarts," Snape sneered, making a simple statement into an insult for Hermione.

"Look, if you want to insult me, be my guest! If want help from me I suggest you swallow your pride and GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!"

"Okay, I'll give you back your wand, and I will _try_ to refrain from, _insulting_ you. Now tell me what's going on, I don't like being kept in the dark!" Snape said as he handed Hermione her wand.

"Says the dungeons master," Hermione fought back.

"That's a title I could get used to,"

"Oh get over yourself and listen!" She yelled, reminiscent of her first year in Hogwarts.

"There's nothing to get over, I'm listening," Snape said resigning himself to listen to her.

"Okay, you are a two, and this is why the numbers are working. You see the entire war works out with numbers, everyone is separated into groups. Therefore when I realized you were alive you were the last piece of the puzzle. Now that you are alive, my numbers can be published as completely accurate!" Hermione said, her voice ascended as she spoke.

"Wait just one minute! You can't go publishing that information! Not yet! How will the world react when I'm alive? We have to make sure my name is clear! We have to introduce the concept gradually!" Snape said, trying to calm down.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Keep you hear and hide you from the Ministry until further notice?"

"Well, it's the only reasonable thing to do!"

"What am I supposed to do about Ron and Harry? They'll know I'm hiding something!" Hermione said.

"Your research seems like something out of the Unspeakable department, just blame it on your work,"

Hermione began to speak, but then shut her mouth and glared at him. She didn't want to confirm or deny her career. This was her old potions teacher. He was a hero of the war; she had to provide him with safety, no mater how she felt.

However, it was hard for her. She didn't want a murderer in her house, especially one who had just come back from the dead. She could get in a vast amount of trouble for housing a criminal! Her body was week and she couldn't think like this.

She wasn't sure what her decision would be the next day, but for now she just wanted sleep, and lots of it.

"You may stay in the spare bedroom, up the stairs to the right last door. There's an adjoining bathroom if you need it. It's late, we'll discuss this situation more tomorrow," She said as she headed up the stairs to her room. "Oh and Snape?" she added from the other end of the hallway, "In the morning just help yourself to breakfast, I doubt I'll be up too early,"

"Thank you Miss. Granger," Snape said as he shut the door to the spare room.

She summoned her dog Penny and set her on guard outside of Severus's room. The dog would report if anything went astray. Then she finally entered her room, the window was open and she felt a cool burst of April air come through the window.

She drew the vast purple curtains. She dressed in pajamas of silk. She flung back her bed sheets, she crawled into bed and thought to herself, _Dumbledore's killer is in my spare room!_ Before shutting off her light and falling into a restless sleep.


	5. A Late Start

Title: Magic and Reasoning

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret. After 7th book, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have put this story on alert. I hope you like the next chapter. Also, for my readers who have read the Point of all Emotions, I'm bringing Prestissimo back as a winged horse in this story.

The sun was already well above the house when Hermione woke up. She lay in bed for a while, like she normally did in the mornings. It took her a while to realize that Snape was in her home somewhere. She looked at the clock on her wardrobe, and noticed the antique hands pointing to eleven thirty.

This realization caused her to leap out of bed and throw open the curtains. None of her animals were outside yet, and they must be hungry. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out her barn clothes. Her hair was all over the place, so she tied in a half ponytail. She put on her mucking boots and ran down the stairs.

She passed by the sitting room where she caught a glance of Snape looking at her run by. _I'll deal with you latter; I don't have time for this!_ She continued running until she came to the door, where she saw the dog and cat waiting for her. She filled their indoor dishes quickly and ran down to the pasture.

Her body wasn't in the shape it used to be, so her breath was labored by the time she got there. When she opened the barn doors she saw animal heads fly over the half stalls and heard kicking at the doors. "Sorry guys!" she said as she went over to the grain barrel. She scooped out individual orders for each horse.

The first horse she fed was Jack, short for Jack and the Beanstalk. He was a large chestnut gelding with a marking on his left hind quarter that looked remarkably like a beanstalk.

The second horse, Sterling, seemed to be the most patient of the bunch. She was a dapple grey mare with a jet black mane and tail. The stall next to Sterling's was filled by a rambunctious stallion named Sirius, completely raven black. He was kicking the doors and whining for his food. His ears were pinned straight back, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Once Sirius got his food Hermione turned her attention to Goldilocks in the next stall. A stocky palomino, whose temperament, was perfect for little kids. In the last stall was Cloud, a very light grey, approaching white, but depending on the light the colors caught different hues. The stallion reared back, sending his hooves into the air, a gleam of light caught his almost blue eyes and he came back down.

"Look's like you've got a pretty adamant horse there," Snape's voice said behind her.

"Please try to refrain from sneaking up on me like that!" Hermione snapped.

"Try to refrain from running past your guest in the morning," Snape sneered.

"Look, I slept in late, and I needed to get out here to feed these guys immediately. So, if you don't mind, I've gotta get back to work," Hermione said moving past him to the grain. Snape watched as Hermione worked to gather the food for the three pegasus. She went first to Arabella's stall, where she saw the white pegasus craning her head over the half door.

She then fed Jasmine, a medium toned grey mare, who was probably the easiest to ride of the three winged horses. Next was the pegasus in all black, he commanded attention, and if you didn't give it to him too bad. He was horse royalty, with a personality to match. If she ever needed to do team exercises, she would climb on to his feathery back and the other horses just knew to follow. His alert and regal head was curved to show his superiority. His tail stood proud, waiting not for the food in Hermione's hand, but for the pastures outdoors.

"Now that's a horse!" Snape said wide eyed, admiring the horse's beauty. Hermione had moved on to Elsie the cow, who was currently munching while Hermione set up a stool underneath her. She put her pail under the cow's swollen udder, and started squeezing out the one hundred percent pure top of the line milk out.

"Hey Snape, want to go do something useful? Go to the chicken coop from that back door, and let them out. Then take the basket by the tack room, where we walked in, and go collect the eggs. Then if theirs enough time grab the cracked corn in the feed room and throw some out for them," Hermione mischievously said, waiting for his reply.

"Um, in what world is it okay for you to order your guest around Hermione?" He asked fueling the fire.

"The world in which I am doing you a big favor! Now please go earn your stay here and make yourself useful!" She said as Elsie smacked her in the face with her tail. Snape smirked and walked away to get the basket. Soon the milk filled the pail, later Hermione would bring it to her potions lab to make it taste like milk that most people are used to.

Last was Stu the goat. He was fat, tan and black in color and had great eyes. He got all the things Hermione dropped, and then some basic grain. Finally when everyone was done eating she let them out of their stalls and into their assigned pastures.

The center one was for the mares and the gelding, which was warded to keep the Stallions out, especially Prestissimo with his wings. The stallions each had their own separate paddocks. Then the cow and goat had their own separate paddock, away from confusion.

Hermione went to get a pitchfork and a wheelbarrow, Snape had returned with a basket full of eggs. "Just set the eggs on top of the grain storage and get the other pitchfork," She said as she heaved the first pile into the wheelbarrow.

"Ugh," he remarked as he wrinkled his nose. However, this time he was obedient. As they mucked, they discussed different options of bringing Snape back out into the public.

"What if I just went in and asked about your records, for research on my numbers? That way I could find if your in trouble with the law or not," She proposed waiting for it to be shot to the ground.

"That could work; you were always brilliant at sneaking around the issue at hand," He said, not realizing the ramifications of an almost complement.

"Was that a compliment?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Not so much as a compliment as a bit of respect," He said, wishing he hadn't mentioned it before.

"Eh, I'll take what I can get," She said as she heaved the last load into the barrel and began wheeling it away to the pile out back.

"Miss Granger, has wizarding school taught you nothing? Couldn't you just scourgify the stalls, or even the wheelbarrow?" He asked

"I don't do the stalls because it leaves a magical trace around the horses, and I don't like to expose them to a lot of magic. As for the wheelbarrow, I make my own fertilizer and compost to keep my yard looking great.

She washed her hands in the barn sink, wiped them on an old rag, and the walked over to the basket of eggs. She waved her wand over the eggs to reveal four pink eggs and two blue eggs. "These need to go back, I don't keep my hens separate from the roosters, so we need to always check for fertilized eggs. The colored ones are fertilized," She said as she took the basket back to the chicken coop.

"What's that building over there?" Severus asked as they walked out of the barn.

"Oh that's where we keep the rabbits in the winter. During the summer they are free," She said as she motioned to one black and white one sprawled out in front of the barn.

"Doesn't that lead to problems?" He said.

"This place is big enough to allow for a large population, and I can always expand the winter building from the inside to accommodate more," She said simply as she continued walking again.

When they got into the house Hermione let the dog and cat out. She went to the kitchen and started frying up an omelet for herself. "It's been a long time since I've eaten breakfast at noon!"


	6. Weather and Rows

Title: Magic and Reasoning

**Title:** Magic and Reasoning**  
Author: **ThePhantomsRedRose**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money off of this.**  
Summary**: Hermione lives a new life of luxury. However she holds a secret. After 7th book, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows is not taken into account.

**Authors Note: **Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have put this story on alert.

The week had been unseasonably warm, and the ground was getting very dry. Hermione had heard on the weather forecast that there were supposed to be thunder showers. It was early evening and the fog started to roll in. Hermione could feel it radiating around her and she knew she needed to get the animals inside the barn quickly.

She hurried down to the barn and coaxed the animals inside. As she was brining in the goat the clouds let out their anger and the rain began to pour. It wasn't safe to apparate in thunder storms, but it also wasn't safe to go running across flat grassy farm land.

She climbed up a ladder in the back of the barn to the hay loft, where she was able to sit and stay protected from the rain. The thunder rattled at the foundation of the barn and shook the ceiling supports. In all her years at Hogwarts, she forgot how much she hated thunder. The sky had blackened and she knew that she would be here for a while.

The next morning she awoke, sprawled out on a bale of hay. The rain had stopped; the only remnants of the storm were a few broken branches and fog splayed across the landscape.

She rose from the makeshift bed and climbed down the ladder. She took care of the animals and then let them out for the day. She walked up the path until she reached the door.

"You look like a right mess Ms. Granger, come into the kitchen, I've got tea on the stove," Snape said as she followed him into the kitchen willingly.

She took the cup graciously and began to drink it, until she heard a knock at the door. "Quick! Go shut yourself in your room!" She said to Snape, "And don't come out until I tell you!" Hermione tried her hardest to regain composure as she walked to the entryway to open the door.

A tall red head was leaning casually on the rail outside her door. "Mione, you look horrible!" He said as he entered the manor.

"You expect me to let you in my house after that!" she said with exasperation.

"Aw, Mione, I was just…"

"Just trying to get me riled! I get it Ronald Weasley!" She said as she hugged him.

"So what's up, what's happening, what took you so long to answer the door?" He asked

"You ask too many questions," she said shaking her head. "Let's see, I just got in from the barn, you see, I just spent the night there. As for the door, I, um, had to find a coaster for my tea!" She said covering her tracks.

"A coaster for your tea? Oh, cause that's so important!"

"It is if you want to keep the counters perfect!" she said, trying to get herself out of the situation.

"Hmm, I bet there's a guy here! Where might he be? Eh who am I kidding! It's Hermione!" He teased.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She said as she slightly tapped his forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Nothing at all Hermione, nothing at all!" He said as he averted his eyes.

"So, what do I owe for the visit from the great Ronald Weasley," She teased.

"Hmm, I'm charging about sixty dollars an hour now, so pay up," He suggested.

"Ronald Weasley! When did you start charging?"

"I didn't my love," he said razing his eyebrows.

"Ugh, don't say that!" she cried.

"But Mione!" He pleaded.

"Ronald," she scorned.

"Fine," he pouted, pretending to walk out the door.

"Oi! Get back here!" She said, grabbing him from the doorway.

They chatted idly until Hermione heard a loud thump. "Oh gosh! Let me go check on Penny!" She said as she trod up the stairs.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione said as she entered the room.

"That is none of your business. Have you ever heard of knocking?" He sneered.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice! You're in my house Severus and it's my rules,"

"The name's _Professor_ Snape and I'm _sorry!"_ he lashed.

"You are not my professor anymore and once again, YOU ARE UNDER MY ROOF!"

"You sound like a premenstrual mother, now go hang out with your little friend, while I stay here," He said with an aggressive tone.

"Not until you tell me what happened up here!"

"Well, if you must know," he sighed, "I had an encounter with your blue lacy curtains. You see, they kept shutting after I walked away so I tried to fix a stationing spell on them, but they attacked me and threw me back against the wall.

Hermione tried to suppress her laughter, but found that she couldn't. Snape glared, not having any idea on how to proceed.

"**Hermione I found the dog down here**!" She heard Ron yell

"I'll be back soon, try not to get caught up in the curtains!" she joked as she shut the door and walked up the stairs.

She couldn't believe the hilarity of the situation and was glad her house was starting to collect magical power.

"Did you find out what happened up there?" Ron asked.

"It was just a door shutting in the wind, sorry," She shrugged.

"That's alright, but I just realized that I told Neville I'd meet him and Seamus at the bar,"

"Have fun!" she said as she ushered them out of the door.

She sighed in relief as she shut the door. Her stomach growled as she walked back up the stairs to get Snape.

"Hey, Ron is gone, so if you want to come out now you can," Hermione said.

"Thanks, but you have an interesting odor from the barn. Why don't you go freshen up while I make some lunch for us" He said.

"Was that a complement? Because if it was, it was worded weird. Oh well, I could certainly use a shower,"

After Hermione had showered and changed into fresh clothing she headed down the stairs. She smelt an aroma that was familiar but unplaced in her memory. She entered the kitchen to a puff of smoke.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Well what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're burning down the house!" Hermione said over the sounds of what looked like sizzling Genoa salami.

"I'm frying up the last of the salami,"

"Why? I've never heard of frying salami," she asked skeptically.

"Well, Its one of my favorites. It's done now, so watch carefully. I'm going to take a jar of olives, and poor some juice into this pot of spaghetti. Then I'm going to cast a severing spell on the meat so that it chops up small. Then I mix the spaghetti, olives, and salami all together. Then voila! A quick and easy meal

They went to the table and ate their first meal as reluctant friends.


End file.
